


Bring Me Back To Life

by TheWarlockGirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, F/M, Gen, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWarlockGirl/pseuds/TheWarlockGirl
Summary: Alexander Gideon Lightwood was appointed as the boss for customer care executive Magnus Bane. Magnus loathed the man, although his friend Raphael felt otherwise.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alternate Clary Fray/Alternate Jace Wayland (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted), Alternate Magnus Bane/Alternate Alec Lightwood (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted), Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	1. Recommendation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Am I being fired?" Magnus blurted out before he could stop himself.  
> "Soft hands, nice grip." Alec thought absentmindedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading <3

Maia tapped on Magnus's shoulder "Boss is calling you dude!" She informed and left. Magnus groaned. "Not again! What's that person wants now? This is the third time in this week." He quickly put himself on away mode and stood up pushing his chair back. Raphael from his next system looked up. "Again?" He mouthed. Magnus nodded and turned towards the said cabin. 

He works in customer care for one of the reputed mobile companies in the country and when he took the job a year ago, the only reason was he needed money and the pay was really good. After a few months, he realised, he loves helping people and kept working here. He was happy with his work, colleagues and occasional free booze sponsored by the company on Fridays. Until 2 months ago, when his boss moved to another department, an arrogant prick named Alexander Gideon Lightwood was appointed to head their team. He loathed that guy. Although he was strikingly handsome but a continuous pain in the ass nonetheless.

He exhaled and knocked on the frosted door. "Come in" his boss answered immediately, as if he was waiting for the knock. "Of course he was waiting for the knock" Magnus thought disgustedly "He just can't wait to insult me."  
Magnus entered the room and looked at Alec "You asked for me, Mr Lightwood?" He asked extra sweetly.  
Alec raised an eyebrow at him, he was well aware of this tone of Magnus. He nodded and gestured Magnus to take a seat. Magnus was a bit confused "Well, that's new!" He mused. "Am I being fired?" He blurted out before he could stop himself. Alec looked genuinely confused now. "No, not at all Mr Bane. On the contrary you're being promoted." He explained. He noticed Magnus was looking at him slack jawed and he grinned. Magnus's eyes widen with shock. "Did Alexander just grinned?" He thought and noticed how beautiful he looked while smiling. Alec quickly regained his serious face "Well, to be very honest, we're not promoting you as a team manager. For that you need to pass the test, as you know. However, the management has decided to appoint you as a floor walker from beginning of the next month, which is day after tomorrow. You can take an off tomorrow and join back as a floor walker from the next day." He informed Magnus. When Magnus didn't respond for a few seconds, Alec cleared his throat "Will that be okay with you, Mr Bane?" He asked again. Magnus came out of his trans.  
"Yeah, ab-abolutely! But I'm not sure I can handle the position. I'm fairly new here." He stammered.  
"Well, your performance graph is pretty well and when I grilled you twice previously this week, your answers confirmed you know the work thoroughly. So I sent your recommendation and the management confirmed the position today. I'm confident you can do this Mr Bane." He shrugged casually.  
"Magnus" Magnus said.  
"Huh?" Alec was confused again.  
"Magnus, my name's Magnus. Please don't call me Mr Bane. It makes me feel like a 40- year old grumpy man fighting with midlife crisis." Magnus explained.  
Alec chuckled but nodded in agreement. "See you on 1st then Magnus" he extended his hand.  
Magnus shook his hand and left the cabin with a broad grin.  
"Soft hands, nice grip." Alec thought absentmindedly.  
\--------------------------

Magnus came back to his apartment shortly after midnight. It was a small place on top a building without elevator service. Magnus didn't mind the daily cardio and the rent was cheap with an amazing view of the entire city. He quickly took shower and got into his bed. Raphael and Maia has gotten away with a good chunk of his salary, but Magnus was happy to treat his friends. He still couldn't believe he'll be a floor walker managing the team and taking decisions in absence of his boss. Thinking of his boss, Magnus again felt the confusion in his head. It was clear to the entire team that the two of them couldn't stand each other. On the very 1st day, Magnus has picked up a verbal spat and after that Alexander has never spared a chance to insult Magnus. But that very man has recommended Magnus for the promotion.  
"He likes you! I could see it in his eyes " Raphael has stated earlier. Magnus has rolled his eyes. Unfortunately Maia agreed with Raphael and they have teased him until the point, he started yelling at them. That made his friends laugh more and they were now sure of a blossoming affair. "Ugh!" Magnus felt disgusted even thinking about it. But he couldn't get rid the memory of the beautiful smile he saw today for a fraction of second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know your opinion in comments. Suggestions, criticism whatever is in your mind, share with me. I love to read and respond to your comments.  
> Kudos: I love them <3


	2. New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wasn't out yet and he wasn't proud of it. Alec suddenly felt sad. He wished he could be like Magnus, proud and confident, but he was neither.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading.. <3

Magnus woke up as soon as his alarm rang. He needed a bit more sleep, but couldn't afford it today. He was about to start his new role in work. He quickly took shower to freshen up his mind and drank a cup of very strong coffee. He spent extra few minutes fixing his make up and hair today, He needed to look perfect. He picked an apple from the freezer and left his loft in hurry. 

As soon as he entered his floor, he realised that he has reached office way to early. There wasn't a single soul in vicinity. Magnus sighed and put his backpack in the locker. He thought of getting another cup of coffee when he noticed that the light was on in Alexander Lightwood's cabin and he could hear a faint voice. Magnus raised his eyebrows "That's odd! Why he is in office so early?"

He decided to have a quick chat with him about his role in team and moved towards the cabin. He was about to knock the door when he heard Alec yelling on someone "Drop it already Izzy. Mom's gonna freakout if she ever finds out that I'm gay. I've only told you and please behave like my sister not teacher. I don't wanna talk about it." He grumbled. Magnus halted mid knock. He changed his plan quickly and turned back to bump with the plant pot kept beside the door. Within a few seconds Alec opened the door and found Magnus staring at the plant with an embarrassed expression on his face. Alec cleared his throat "Hey Magnus, did you want something?" His voice sounded clipped.   
"Um..well..yes, I wanted to discuss about my KPIs with you." Magnus stuttered apologetically. "I can come back later."   
"No need, come inside." Alec moved to his desk.   
For the next few minutes both of them were busy discussing work. When Magnus stood up to take his leave, Alec cleared his throat "Well..I'm guessing you've overheard my conversation with my sister today" he said quietly.  
Magnus felt blood rushing to his cheeks and he looked at his shoes.   
"If yes, then I would request you to please keep it to yourself," Alec's voice sounded anxious. "Of course, Mr Lightwood." Magnus replied instantly. "I didn't mean to pry on your personal life, but your voice was audible in the vacant office." He said with a small smile. Alec nodded and murmured a soft thank you. He looked up when Magnus was leaving his cabin. "That's a nice view." He thought and immediately checked himself.  
Alec was well aware that Magnus is bisexual. He has been pretty open and vocal about it, flirting and charming men and women equally around the office. It'll be hard to find a person who didn't like Magnus Bane in this office. But Alec wasn't out yet and he wasn't proud of it. Alec suddenly felt sad. He wished he could be like Magnus, proud and confident, but he was neither.  
\------------------------

Alec came back to a dark and empty house after an exhausting day at work. His parents were away for some conference or award ceremony, Alec wasn't sure and he didn't care much as well. His parents didn't believe in having a loving relationship with their children. They believed emotions cloud the judgement. So, they have been more of a trainer than doting parents. Alec sighed and looked into the fridge for something edible. During these times, he missed his brother Jace the most. Jace has been his best friend since his parents took him in after Jace's parents passed away. Jace lived with them in this house until he met Clary, his beautiful wife and has moved out with her into their new house at quieter part of the city. Alec heard the sound of main door opening followed by jingles of chains and keys. His lips curved into a small smile and a few minutes later the reason of that smile appeared in front of him, Isabella. His sister who was now holding a large pizza box. "Hey big bro! Wanna have some?" She asked grinning. Alec rolled his eyes as pizza was his only weakness and joined her quickly to get the cheesiest piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know your opinion in comments. Suggestions, criticism whatever is in your mind, share with me. I love to read and respond to your comments.  
> Kudos: I love them <3


	3. (Un)Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Today is my birthday” Magnus said looking at the coaster placed in front them. Alec was about to wish him, when Magnus looked up and Alec saw the pain in his eyes. “This is the same day when my mother committed suicide and my step-father kicked me out of the house. So I do not celebrate and please do not wish me.” Magnus explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading... <3

Alec stayed at office late. It was a Friday and he did not want to go back to an empty house. His siblings were out of the town attending an exhibition which will show Clary’s works. He loved Clary’s work and usually attends all her exhibitions, but this time he did not want to be a fifth wheel. Alec was happy for her siblings. Jace found Clary and Isabella was smitten over Clary’s best friend Simon, but he felt lonely sometimes with those two couples. Unfortunately, he had no such friends, thanks to his introvert nature. He was stuck alone, may be forever. Alec sighed and stepped out of his cabin. He looked at the vacant floor before leaving the office, but a light caught his eyes. “Who could be in office at this hour on a Friday?” he was confused.

“Magnus..?” Magnus was startled and stood up hastily. He was sitting at the farthest corner of the floor, lazily browsing sites. “Alexander…um..sorry..Mr Lightwood?” Magnus fumbled. Alec’s heart did a small flip hearing his full name. He did not like his name, but Magnus’s voice made it sound like something special, like a nickname. He cleared his throat. “What are you doing here at this hour, Magnus?”  
“I had some pending works. I am getting those done.” Magnus rushed with the words. Alec peeked at the monitor and arched an eyebrow. “Sea beaches in Indonesia are surely not a part of our work. At least as much as I know, which in your opinion is very less” he teased. Magnus blushed and looked at Alec to find the man was looking at him with a mischievous grin. Magnus smiled sheepishly. “I did not want to go back to an empty apartment.” He confessed slowly. Alec was seriously confused. Magnus had a lot of friends and he always had plans on weekends. This was odd. “You want to go for a drink with me?” Alec asked casually. Magnus blinked and stared at him as if he has grown two heads. “My siblings are out of town and I’ve nothing to do now.” He shrugged. Magnus nodded and they left the office together.

After a few pints of beer, Alec at last mastered the nerve to ask Magnus. “You always have a plan on weekend. What happened today?” he asked quietly. Magnus tensed. “You do not need to tell me if it is personal. It’s okay, Magnus. I was just curious.” Alec assured the other man. Magnus sighed “Today is my birthday” he said looking at the coaster placed in front them. Alec was about to wish him, when Magnus looked up and Alec saw the pain in his eyes. “This is the same day when my mother committed suicide and my step-father kicked me out of the house. So I do not celebrate and please do not wish me.” Magnus explained. Alec swallowed the pain he was feeling for Magnus. “I’m sorry” he almost whispered. “Don’t be Mr Lightwood. It’s been 10 years. I just do not feel like celebrating the day anymore.” Magnus replied in the same tone. Alec did not probe the man any more. They finished rest of their drinks in silence and left the bar. 

Magnus lay on his bed looking at the ceiling. He glanced at the bedside clock _11:50_ , it read. Magnus sighed. His phone chimed. He knew his best friends Catarina and Ragnor would contact him after midnight. He picked up the phone.

 **Alexander Lightwood** [11:50]  
(Un)Happy Birthday Magnus. I hope one day you’ll be celebrating this day for the right reasons with the right person at your side.

Magnus was taken aback. He did not expect his boss to send him such a sweet message. A small smile curved in his lips. He quickly typed a reply.

 **Magnus Bane** [11:51]  
Thank you Mr Lightwood. :) You’re a strange man.

 **Alexander Lightwood** [11:53]  
I am. ;) and..Please don’t call me Mr Lightwood. It makes me feel like a 40- year old grumpy man fighting with midlife crisis.

Magnus’s words were shot back to him. He couldn’t believe Alec has actually remembered the exact words and laughed out loud. He also realized that for the first time in last 10 years he has actually laughed on his birthday. Credit goes to his boss whom he loathed not more than a few weeks ago.

 **Magnus Bane** [11:55]  
Deal! Good night, Alexander.

 **Alexander Lightwood** [11:57]  
Good night Magnus.

Magnus’s phone rang and Catarina, Ragnor with their daughter Madzie were waiting for him on a video call.

Magnus woke up late on Saturday. He slept late last night and nothing particular to do on that day. He made a cup of tea and sat in his balcony enjoying the view of the city. Last night’s conversation with Alec was playing in his mind when his phone chimed. He groaned inwardly. He was not in a mood to hit the club today with Maia and Gordon. Quickly thinking of an excuse Magnus unlocked the phone.

 **Alexander Lightwood** [09:32]  
Good morning Mr 1 day Old!

Magnus blinked at the phone for a few times. “What is going on?” He thought confused.

 **Magnus Bane** [09:33]  
Good morning, Alexander. I was 1 day old 25 years ago.

 **Alexander Lightwood** [09:34]  
Aha! You are a year older than me.

 **Magnus Bane** [09:34]  
Oh! Did I just fall in a trap and revealed my age to you?

 **Alexander Lightwood** [09:35]  
Yeah! Seems so...

 **Magnus Bane** [09:35]  
You’re mean….

 **Alexander Lightwood** [09:36]  
I know. My siblings will be elated to know that someone else thinks the same! :D

 **Alexander Lightwood** [09:36]  
Why do you call me Alexander and not Alec like everybody?

 **Magnus Bane** [09:37]  
Well..1st I’m not everybody, I am Magnus Bane. 2nd I’m supposed to call you Mr Lightwood, like everybody (in office)and most importantly, 3rd Alec is very basic, doesn’t suit someone like you. You’re more like an Alexander. Trust me!

 **Alexander Lightwood** [09:39]  
Nice! So, I’m more like a Knight in Shining Armor or Prince Charming? ;)

Magnus dropped the phone with a thud. “What just happened? Did he just flirt with me?” Magus hastily picked up the phone and was about to type an answer when Raphael called him. Raphael was one of his oldest friends and the grumpiest one. He wanted to meet for lunch, which is a rare occasion. Magnus knew it was a post-birthday lunch, but he couldn’t say no to him. He thought for a moment and asked if he could bring another person with him. Magnus considered Raphael’s grunt as yes and quickly dialed a number.

Alec was waiting for a reply for about last 15 minutes. He felt stupid after sending the last message and was sure Magnus was making fun of him. He cursed himself and was about to throw the phone away when it rang startling Alec. It showed Magnus’s number.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey! Alexander, what are you doing today?”  
“Um..Nothing much, why?”  
“I and my friend are going for lunch, would you like to join? I know you are alone at your house. You can use our company. I promise we won’t bore you!” Magnus explained.  
“Yeah okay. I can do that. Send me the details then.”  
“Okay, see you then. Oh! By the way, did you just flirt with me over text?” Alec laughed and Magnus was caught in a daze. The deep sound of Alec’s laughter filled his heart with warmth.  
“I’ll leave it to you, Magnus. See you” Alec ended the call and saw his reflection on the mirror. He was still smiling and his cheeks were flushed pink. He couldn’t remember when the last time he laughed so freely. On the very next moment, he started panicking. He did not what to wear and ended up calling Isabella only to regret it.

Alec was sitting in his bed with a book in hand which he was trying to read since evening but in reality he had read only 2 pages so far. His mind was running back to the afternoon he spent with Magnus and it kept in rolling like a record stuck in rewind mode. He sighed and closed down the book at last giving up. 

Magnus looked as gorgeous as ever and caught Alec staring at him. He winked at Alec making him blush and rewarded him with his laughter. Alec _loved_ his voice. NO..NO..He liked his voice. Alec screamed in his head. He knew Magnus was smart and efficient with work, but he didn’t know that the man was so intelligent, witty and caring. He listened to Raphael complaining about everything for about an hour and patiently gave solution to each and every problem. Alec couldn’t master such patience with his siblings even for 15 minutes. He sighed and closed his eyes. “Can I ever get someone like him in my life?” he mused. In his heart he knew he wanted Magnus to be with him, but he was not ready to acknowledge that yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know your opinions in comments. I love to read and respond to your comments. I'm open for all suggestions and criticism.  
> Kudos: I love them ❤


	4. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec was unable to control his own feelings for that gorgeous man and he entirely blamed his own introvert nature for it. Izzy has asked him repeatedly to express his feelings, but Alec knew it was better to keep his mouth shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading... <3

“I can’t believe you brought Mr Lightwood with you” Maia said. She was quite amused with the news Raphael just broke to her about his Saturday lunch with Alec and Magnus. They were all sitting in the office cafeteria. It was lunch time and the place was crowded like a subway station. Magnus hushed them immediately. He didn’t want the entire office to gossip about it. He and Alec have decided to keep their _friendship_ secret in the office.  
“Yeah, I did. He took me to a bar on Friday when I was sulking alone in the office so I decided to return the favor.” Magnus shrugged.  
“You went for a drink with him?” Maia and Raphael shrieked together. Magnus rolled his eyes. “What are we? High school students?” He was a bit annoyed with his friends. Both of them blinked at him reminding him of the matching toy monkeys. “I knew he likes you” Raphael managed to say after a few moments and they all burst out laughing.

Magnus got in the Uber and relaxed in the backseat. He was looking forward to the weekend with his friends. His phone chimed. Alec has sent a photo of his siblings fighting over pancakes. He has captioned it as _Someone Help Me!_. They have been texting a lot since his birthday. Although they have maintained a professional relationship at work with tremendous effort, they spoke every night. Magnus could identify the beautiful dark haired woman as Alec’s sister Isabelle fighting with a handsome blonde guy, their brother Jace. The guy in Star Wars t shirt behind Isabelle was her boy friend Simon and the cute red haired girl was Jace’s wife Clary. Magnus couldn’t help the giggle and noticed the driver watching him curiously from the looking glass. He ignored the driver and quickly typed a reply.

**Magnus Bane** [09:32]  
You have a beautiful family. :)  
Alec smiled reading the message. He wanted to write back that _I want you to be a part of this family one day_ , but he couldn’t. Before he could manage to write anything, a flying pancake dropped on his head. He looked up and found everyone is looking at him with horror. “Honestly, I would have preferred it on my plate instead of head” he deadpanned. Everybody was silent for a moment and then the all started laughing crazily.

Alec picked up his unfinished book and settled in the living room after lunch. Jace and Clary has left and Simon was busy with his laptop. Isabelle quietly sat beside her “Who’s he, big bro?” she asked smiling. Alec was caught off guard “Who?” he asked. Isabelle grinned. “Come on! I’ve noticed you since our return. You’re texting all the time and in an unusually good mood. You listened to Simon’s new found fan theory as well. Spill.” She explained methodically. Alec sighed. He knew there was no way he can avoid his sister. So he told her everything. “Show me his photo” Isabelle urged. “I don’t have one, Iz” Alec shrugged. Isabelle sat their pouting. Alec’s phone vibrated. “Is it him? Is it him?” his sister was jumping like a kid. Alec shook his head and showed her the message from the bank. Isabelle hummed and started typing something in her phone. After 5 minutes, she shoved her phone in Alec’s face. “Is this him?” Alec looked up to find a photo of Magnus with a little girl posted in Instagram an hour ago. It was captioned as _With my Sweet Pea. Thank you @catloss for this lovely snap!_ Alec stared at the photo in awe. The photo was showing Magnus’s side profile and he was laughing freely holding the toddler in his hand. He looked ethereal. Isabelle observed him silently for a few seconds before taking back the phone. “Alec, don’t hide yourself” she touched his shoulder. Alec closed his eyes but remained silent.

**Magnus Bane** [13:46]  
Please Alexander. Don’t make me do it. You know he’s an ass.

Alec grinned looking at the text. He has asked Magnus to share feedback to a particular agent whom Magnus disliked for some unknown reasons. Alec initially decided to leave Magnus out of it, but images of Magnus scrunching nose in annoyance was more tempting than his little whining.

**Alexander Lightwood** [13:47]  
Mr Bane, let’s not run away from you duties.

**Magnus Bane** [13:47]  
I hate you.

_But, I love you! _  
**Alexander Lightwood** [13:48]  
I know!__

Alec sighed loudly sending the text and looked outside the window. Magnus was on lunch break with his friends so he had a few minutes before the said feedback session. He let himself ponder about his life, his choices. It has been four months since Magnus’s birthday and they have come closer during this period. They have met a few times outside office, mostly surrounded by Alec’s siblings or Magnus’s best friends, Catarina and Ragnor. Alec felt that Magnus considered him as very good friend and relies on him, but Alec was unable to control his own feelings for that gorgeous man. He entirely blamed his own introvert nature for it.  
Alec was a closed guy, but with Magnus, he felt free, he felt bold. Bold enough to flirt with him openly. But Magnus has never taken it in a wrong way and Alec was very thankful to him for that. Izzy has asked him repeatedly to express his feelings, but Alec knew it was better to keep his mouth shut.  
A sharp knock on his door broke his chain of thoughts. He ushered Magnus along with the agent for the dreadful session. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know your opinions in comments. I love to read and respond to your comments. I'm open for all suggestions and criticism.  
> Kudos: I love them ❤


	5. Compliments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alexander, you are so sweet and hot! Why are you so hot?"
> 
> Sudden illness and a drunken compliment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading... <3

Magnus was feeling a bit restless. Alec was never later, but it has been 2 hours since their shift started but there was no sign of Alec. Magnus wanted to text him, but he knew it was unprofessional. He might be stuck in a meeting and he did not want to behave clingy. He kept on checking his watch and repeatedly glanced at the door. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He quickly fished out and felt relieved as soon as he saw Alec’s name popping up. He quickly walked out of other’s earshot and received the call.  
“Magnus?” Alec’s voice sounded very tired and Magnus tensed immediately.  
“Alexander, what happened? Are you alight?”  
“Actually, no. I have fever and sore throat. I won’t be able to make it to office today.”  
Magnus scoffed. “That’s absolutely fine. You take rest and get well soon. I’ll take care of the office.” Magnus assured him. “Have you taken any medicine yet?”  
There was silence on the call for a second and then Magnus heard faint sound of coughing. Alec must have gone to drink water, as he came back to the call within a few moments. “Um..sorry about that and no, I did not have medicine. I couldn’t find the box.” Alec said in a small voice. “Izzy is with Simon celebrating his birthday and I don’t want to bother Jace as he is already taking care of his mother-in-law; and...I don’t have any one else to run an errand for me.” Alec explained quietly.  
Magnus felt dull ache thinking about the lonely boy on the other side of the call and he quickly made up his mind. “Alexander, text me your address and I’m coming with the medicines at the earliest.”  
“No, no, Magnus. You don’t need to come.” Alec hurriedly assured but he was caught in another fit of cough.  
Magnus sighed. “Alexander, I’m your friend. So relax. Just text me your address and I’ll be there.”  
Alec didn’t argue anymore and ended the call and sent the address to Magnus.

Magnus made a quick call to Catarina asking help for the medicines. Being a nurse, she was Magnus’s most reliable source to all medical queries. After noting down the name of the medicines, she spoke to Maia and Raphael. Magnus didn’t tell them the name of the friend he needed to visit, they understood anyway, he guessed. After they have assured Magnus that everything will be alright at least a hundred times, Magnus rushed out of the office to take the subway in between halting twice.

Magnus looked at the house in front of him. He preferred to call it a mansion. It was a Victorian Style house painted in white with a beautifully manicured garden in the front. Magnus was well aware that Alec came from money. He was the heir of Lightwood Group of industries and technically the owner of the company Magnus worked for. Alec’s behavior let him forgot his status but the house in front of him, was a great reminder. Magnus took tentative steps and rang the doorbell. He was pretty much sure a valet or steward or someone similar will open the door. So, when Alec opened the door for him, Magnus was startled.  
“Alexander, why did you open the door?” Magnus was a bit confused.  
“You rang the bell for my house. Whom did you expect to open the door? The President?” Alec asked with a ghost of smile in his face  
Magnus smiled embarrassedly and followed Alec inside the house. “Did you eat anything yet?” Magnus asked when Alec has settled in the couch covering his legs with a blanket. Alec shook his head.  
“I guessed so. I’ve picked up pizza on my way here. I hope you like it.”  
“Magnus? I LOVE PIZZA. Did you add extra cheese?”  
Magnus smiled looking at Alec’s brightly lit face. “Yes, I did.” He passed the box to him.  
Magnus quickly took out the medicines and somehow found the kitchen to bring a glass of water. He sat on a nearby chair and observed Alec quietly. He was wearing a black t shirt, _the only color Magnus has seen him ever in_ and a sweat pant hanging low from his hip. Magnus ran his eyes slowly over the man sitting in front of him. Taking in the broad shoulder, finely defined muscles in hand and the tattoo in the side of neck, all of those usually kept hidden in the formal attire. All in all Alec Lightwood was a gorgeous man with beautiful hazel eyes and a dark mop of hair, through which Magnus secretly wants to run his fingers. Alec looked up and found Magnus staring at him. Magnus could feel his cheeks burning and he quickly gave him the pills to cover it up. Alec smiled tiredly and took the offered pills. “Thank you, Magnus.” He said softly. Magnus shook his head. “No need to thank me, Alexander. A friend in need is a friend in deed.” Alec was too tired to argue and closed his eyes leaning back on the couch.  
When Alec opened his eyes, he found Isabelle sitting on the chair where he last saw Magnus. He felt a pang of disappointment. He slowly got up from the couch and Isabelle quickly rushed to help him. “How are you feeling, big bro? She asked softly.  
“Better now.” Alec confirmed and hesitated for a moment. “Magnus is in the kitchen. He’s making soup for you.” Isabelle informed her reading his hesitation correctly. “I thought I should let him do the cooking as I don’t want to burn down the kitchen when you are already feeling unwell.” She added casually and both of the siblings started laughing remembering the last time Isabelle had a cooking adventure when Jace had to defuse a fire using 2 fire extinguishers.  
Alec looked up hearing footsteps and watched Magnus coming from kitchen holding a tray. He smiled at both of them and placed the tray in front of Alec. Alec took the bowl gingerly and looked at the semi lucent liquid in it. Magnus scoffed “Now, now, Alexander. Don’t question my cooking skills. It’s the Magnus Special soup. You’re lucky to taste it.” Alec rolled his eyes and took a small sip from the spoon and he literally moaned. He quickly bit his bottom lip and looked at Magnus’s amused expression. “It is the best soup I’ve ever tasted. Magnus, you’re a genius.”  
Magnus grinned happily and handed Isabelle the pills explaining the details. He bid goodbye to both of them before assuring Alec that he could come back on the next day.

Magnus not only visited him the next day, but for the rest of the week as well. They chatted about many things sharing little experiences of their lives. Sometimes, Isabelle joined them too. Alec could feel that Magnus cared for him too, but he was not sure what he felt for Alec. Alec decided not to question that part as he was pretty content with the friendship Magnus has offered him.

\------------------------------------------------------

It was Saturday and Alec was feeling much better now. The fever along with throat and body ache was gone, leaving behind some weakness, which Alec was sure will be gone over weekend. He was looking forward to join back office from Monday. He was alone in the house. He has literally pushed Isabelle out of the house for her long-planned weekend trip with Simon and he knew Magnus wouldn’t be coming today. Magnus went to celebrate Maia’s birthday last night and considering the text he has sent Alec this morning, Alec was sure Magnus was pretty hammered. He quickly opened the chat box to check Magnus’s message again, may be for the 100th time since he woke.

**Magnus Bane** [03:49]  
Alexander, you are so sweet and hot! Why are you so hot? 

**Magnus Bane** [03:49]  
Delete for all.

Alec couldn’t suppress the giggle reading the message thread. Magnus has actually typed _Delete for all_ instead of doing it. Sudden sound of doorbell made Alec frown. He was not expecting anyone and his parents have the key, though he prayed that his parents have not returned already. He opened the door and gaped at Magnus standing in front of him picking his nail polish nervously.  
“Magnus, what are you doing here?” Alec sounded confused. He congratulated himself for not sounding excited which he was feeling at that moment.  
“I..um...I came to visit you and…well, is that okay? Should I go back?” Magnus asked nervously.  
Alec laughed looking at his expression. _He’s looking so cute!_ “No, not at all. I’m alone anyway. Come on in.” he stepped aside. Magnus flashed a small smile before entering and Alec’s heart may or may not have stopped for a moment.

Magnus was standing uncertainly in the living room when Alec entered the room. “Magnus, why are you standing? Come on, have a seat.” He said softly. Magnus sat on the chair he always preferred to take. “How are you feeling now?” He asked Alec. Alec smiled at him “I’m feeling much better ( _because you’re here_ ) and I think I’ll be joining office from Monday.” he informed. Magnus nodded looking at the rug in front of him. “Magnus, are you okay?” Alec asked touching the other man’s arm and immediately felt a spark in his veins. Magnus must have felt something too as he quickly looked up and blushed visibly. “I..I wanted to apologize for the text I have sent this morning,” He confessed. Alec was unable to control the bubble of laughter rising from his stomach and literally laughed out loud. Magnus blinked a few times before asking cautiously “Are you not mad at me?” Alec shook his head “No, Magnus. I’ve received a compliment for the first time, although a drunken one, but a compliment indeed. How am I supposed to be angry?” Magnus smiled sheepishly. He is doing this quite a lot these days, Magnus realized absentmindedly and stood up to leave. Alec’s expression changed within a moment “Magnus are you leaving? You must’ve a plan with friends.” He added sadly. Magnus’s heart made an unexpected flip in his chest. _Is Alexander upset about me leaving? _“I can stay if you want, Alexander.”  
_I want you to stay forever Magnus_ Alec though and heard himself saying instead “That’ll be great, if you don’t mind.”  
Magnus smiled and was amazed to see Alec’s bright smile brighter than a summer sunflower. __

__They quickly ordered Chinese food and moved to Alec’s room to watch a movie. It was like a suite of a five-star hotel and decorated simply. “It’s larger than my entire apartment, you know” he informed quietly. Alec’s heart was beating crazily. Magnus was in his room and they’ll spend some time together was almost a dream come true for Alec. He shrugged at Magnus’s comment. “It’s all my parents. They’re letting me use it. Whatever you’ve done so far, it’s all your own credit and I am very proud to have you in my life…as a friend I mean.” Magnus smiled warmly and went to check the foot to ceiling book shelf.  
After having lunch, Alec was sprawled on the small couch and browsing Netflix to chose a movie to watch. Magnus sat on the arm chair browsing through a journal. “Alexander, can I ask you something personal?” he asked cautiously. Alec nodded, eyes still fixed on the laptop screen. “You are the heir of Lightwood Industries, why do you work as a Team Manager and not as a part of the management?”  
Alec looked up; he somehow did not expect this question. “Well, you see, I never wanted to rely on my parents’ name or money. I always wanted to do something on my own. After I finished my studies in business management, I wanted to gather experience. I went for the interview as a normal candidate. The panel did not know who am I, so I was hired for my own capabilities. I’ll work for another year or so and open a company of my own. I’m saving funds and that’s why I stay with my parents.”  
Magnus looked at him in awe. “Wow, you are really something.” Alec grinned “It seems like a day of compliments.” Magnus ducked his head and grinned too. “Magnus, why do you work in this company? You have an honors degree. You can do something else as well.”  
Magnus nodded “Yes, I always wanted to teach. But, before I could finish my studies, Catarina and Ragnor got married and I didn’t want to live with them anymore. So, I moved out and needed money to pay rent. Your company was hiring and pay was good. Later, I realized I like the work and here I’m today.” Alec smiled warmly and Magnus forgot to breathe for a moment._ _

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Magnus opened his eyes and felt something warm surrounding him. He looked down and found Alec sleeping on his chest. Magnus blinked a few times and tried to recall what happened. They were watching a gore movie in Netflix and sleep deprivation caught up with his. Alec stirred and mumbled something in his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked twice to focus on the surroundings. Magnus giggled softly, it was such a sweet sight. Alec suddenly scrambled up on his foot and his cheeks were flaming red. “Magnus..I..oh my god..I am so sorry..shit..” he sputtered. Magnus slowly stood up and touched his arm “It’s okay. We just fell asleep. Nothing to be ashamed of.”   
“I am not ashamed” Alec said with a frown. Magnus checked his watch and realized it was almost 9 PM. He stretched and Alec swallowed when he got a glimpse of Magnus’s chiseled abs. “Alexander, I think I’ll leave now.” Magnus added quietly. He realized that he did not want to go back and wanted to spend some more time with Alec. He really liked him but he was not sure whether Alec felt the same for him or not. Alec did not say anything and kept looking at his own feet. Magnus stepped closer and put his palm on Alec’s cheek to make him look up. “Alexander, what is wrong?” Alec leaned on the touched and closed his eyes for a brief moment. “Magnus, I do not want you to leave. But, I do want to force you or take any advantage of your friendship. I am sorry.”  
Magnus chuckled. “What are you apologizing for, Alexander?” he asked softly.  
Alec shook his head and bit his bottom lip from blurting out the emotions bubbling in him. Magnus touched Alec’s hair and tucked a loose strand behind his ear. “I’ll stay tonight but in one condition, I’ll have the cheesiest piece of pizza.” Magnus said teasingly. Alec grinned and pulled Magnus in a tight hug. Magnus laughed in his embrace and Alec could feel he has started to live his life, for the first time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know your opinions in comments. I love to read and respond to your comments. I'm open for all suggestions and criticism.  
> Kudos: I love them ❤


	6. Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you in closet?” Magnus asked softly. Alec took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He is never comfortable answering this question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading.. <3

After having cheesy pizza over a cheesier romcom, Alec went to washroom to get ready for the night. When he came out, he found Magnus standing beside the couch awkwardly scratching his head. Alec found the gesture adorable. “What’s bothering you?” He asked casually. Magnus glanced up and scrunched his nose “Uh, can you lend me a t-shirt to sleep in?” he asked hesitantly. Alec mentally faceplamed himself. He’s so far the worst host ever. He quickly walked over to his closet and handed Magnus a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt. Magnus murmured a shy thank you and went inside the bathroom. After a few minutes clad in over sized clothes and a face devoid of any make up, Magnus came out and a made a beeline to the couch. Alec watched him with a raised eyebrow “Where do you think you are sleeping?” Magnus ducked his head and pointed to the couch with his chin. Alec huffed “Come on! I have already proved myself a bad host. Now don’t let me freeze you to death on that couch. The bed has enough space and I don’t bite. Promise.” he ended his sentence with a wink. Magnus grinned “You sure?” he asked hesitantly. Alec nodded and patted the bed beside him. Without any more word Magnus quickly got under the duvet and let out a small moan as soon as his back hit the mattress. Alec shook his head and switched off the lamp. “Thank you Magnus for staying tonight. You know, technically you are my first friend. I mostly hangout with my siblings, cousins and their significant others.” Magnus’s heart clenched for the man beside him. “I’m honored, Alexander. I hope I can be a good friend to you.” He added softly.

Alec lay on the bed silently looking at the ceiling. Having Magnus so close to him in his own room was surreal for him. With emotions flying all over the place, he knew he will not get much or any sleep tonight. Being in the closet did not let him any chance to date or be in a relationship. To his and his siblings much dismay, he was a 24 year old virgin and considering his parents history, he is going to die a virgin. Unless… His chain of thought broke as he notices some movement on his side. “Magnus?” he whispered, considering Magnus might be asleep. “Yes, darling?” came his prompt answer. Alec’s heart skipped a beat with the endearment. He was well aware that Magnus uses such endearments with almost everyone, but he couldn’t control the pleased feeling spreading in his heart. “You’re still awake? Are you comfortable?” concern was evident in his voice. “No, no, Alexander. I had a solid nap in the afternoon, that is the only reason, I am awake. I am pretty comfortable. Don’t you worry.” Magnus was quick to assure him. Alec hummed and turned his side facing Magnus to find Magnus was already facing him. The muted night lamp casting shadows in Magnus’s face giving him an outwardly vibe. Magnus smiled at him lazily and Alec found returning the smile was easy enough. A comfortable silence stretched between them while they looked at each other. A sudden feeling of content was engulfing Alec so when suddenly Magnus spoke he was a bit startled. “Alexander, can I ask you something? Please feel free to refuse. Absolutely no pressure. I might be crossing a line and I am okay with you not answering.” Alec nodded his head, he knew what was coming to him, “shoot” he told Magnus. “Why are you in closet?” Magnus asked softly. Alec took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He is never comfortable answering this question and thankfully he never had to answer anyone so far. But he realized he is not feeling bad telling Magnus, he wanted Magnus to know him, real him, with all his baggage. When he opened his eyes, he found Magnus looking at him with concern. Alec gave him a small smile and started speaking in a low voice. “You see I realized I was gay when I was around 13 years old. My parents adopted Jace after his parents’ death when we were 10 years old and he became my best friend instantly. I grew a horrible crush on him and Jace being Jace, soon realized that.” Alec rolled his eyes fondly remembering the days. “Jace helped me to realize why I never feel interested in any girl, except Izzy, Aline my cousin and Maria, our next door neighbor and almost a sister to me. I was trying to understand my sexuality and was learning to become comfortable in my skin. I didn’t tell anyone except my siblings and wasn’t sure how to explain this to my parents. They are..what can I say..not actually loving parents. We were always their pet projects. As long as I can remember, we all three were trained and groomed to be the next successors of the Lightwood Industries. So, coming out to them was not easy and I literally planned of creating a PowerPoint presentation.” Magnus snorted inelegantly and Alec couldn’t help another small smile. “But, fortunately, it never came to that. Maria was found making out with another girl in the school backyard and the story spread like wildfire. The next few days were nightmare, every discussion around breakfast, lunch or dinner surrounded how big a disgrace Maria was. How she has brought shame and disappoint upon her family. Things turned sourer when Maria’s parents openly supported her homosexuality. My fucking homophobic parents with their bigoted neighbors made their lives living hell, shouting insults, hurling comments, declining basic services. Buying groceries became difficult for them. So, one morning, they left. I haven’t seen or heard of them ever. Maria was Izzy’s best friend and she was shattered with their departure. Our parents became unbelievably cold with her as she was upset and constantly reminded her how a disgusting person Maria is. I knew my siblings needed me and I had to protect them from the stone hearted parents of ours. So, I cancelled my plans of coming out and did whatever I could do to protect my siblings.” Alec ended his saga and exhaled loudly. He couldn’t remember when was the last time he has spoken for a so long. He risked a glace towards Magnus and was found a pair of shining chocolate brown eyes looking at him with a mixture of emotions. “I’m so proud of you Alexander. You were such a brave boy. If I could meet the 13-year old Alec, I would give him a tight hug and would tell him that he’s the bravest boy I have ever met.” Alec blushed “Thank you” he added clearing his throat. Magnus laughed a little and held his hand under the duvet. Alec quickly interlaced their fingers and gave a slight squeezed to their joined hands. Sleeping after that was not hard for him, he felt emotionally exhausted as well as relived after sharing the story with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know your opinions in comments. I love to read and respond to your comments. I'm open for all suggestions and criticism.  
> Kudos: I love them ❤


End file.
